Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reluctance-type machine arrangement comprising a stator with salient poles and a rotor with salient poles surrounded by the stator, the number of stator poles being twice as great as the number of rotor poles, and the stator being provided with a working winding and a first magnetizing winding connected to a constant voltage source, each of the windings comprising a plurality of two-pole coils, each of which surrounds two stator poles positioned immediately one after the other in the peripheral direction, the two-pole coils of the first magnetizing winding being displaced with respect to the two-pole coils of the working winding.